


A Man in the Navy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-up to A Woman in Uniform.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Ever since you’d worn the skimpy lace maid outfit for Spencer, you had been thinking about asking Spencer to don a uniform for you. You’d never had a thing for firemen or policemen, but you had a massive thing for Navy uniforms - of all kinds.

“Hey, Spence,” you said, plopping down next to him on the couch after a long day at work. “You know how a couple of weeks ago I wore that really slutty maid outfit for you?”

Spencer laughed as he turned toward you. “How could I forget? It was one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” you started coyly, “I’ve always had this picture of you in uniform. Would you dress up for me?” You were squirming on the couch with the thought of Spencer in the uniform you had in mind.

“As long as you don’t want me to wear that maid outfit you wore, I’ll absolutely dress up for you,” he said, crawling over your body and nibbling at your collarbone. You laughed at the thought of Spencer in the uniform you’d worn for him…just…no. “What kind of uniform did you have in mind?” he asked.

“Navy service khakis,” you said without hesitation. “Really, any Navy uniform would do.” As he continued to press kisses to your collarbone and chest, you wiggled underneath him. The thought of him in a Navy uniform really put your mind into overdrive.

Spencer placed his hand under your leg to bring it up around his waist. “I will keep a look out for some kind of Navy uniform and one of these days I’ll come home and surprise you.” You absolutely couldn’t wait.

———-

Nearly three weeks had passed since you asked Spencer to don a Navy uniform for you. Unlike ladies sexy clothes, which could be found at any sex shop within 5,000 miles, men’s sexy clothes, like uniforms, tended to be rented from costume shops. He’d had trouble locating one.

However, one night, just as you were about to lose hope that he would ever find one, he came home decked out in the service khakis. When you turned around, your mouth practically dropped to the floor like a Bugs Bunny cartoon. “Oh my god,” you exclaimed, blushing at the vision before you. Standing tall, Spencer’s slightly muscled body perfectly filled out the khakis. Underneath the tan clothing was a peek of white from the t-shirt. As you looked him up and down, you could feel your core tighten. It took everything you had to take in the way he looked instead of jumping him and ripping off his clothes.

“You like?” he asked with a wide smile. He could tell by the look on your face that you were hot for him.

Slowly, you walked toward him. “Mmmhmm,” you mumbled, running your hands over the medals, ribbons and badges that adorned the left side of the uniform. “Very much so.”

He had taken his hat off before he walked into the apartment, so he returned it, his fluffy hair sticking out of the regulation cap. “I definitely don’t have a regulation haircut,” he said, referring to the military buzz cut, “but I hope it works for you anyway.”

“It does,” you insisted. “It really, really does.” As you bit your lip, you grabbed his hand, running toward the bedroom with him laughing behind you. 

———-

After running inside and locking the bedroom door, you pushed gently on his chest so he fell to the mattress with a bounce. You crawled up his body, placing one knee on either side of his torso, so you could unbutton the khaki shirt. Slowly, you slid each button out of place, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. Last time, he had been in complete control - this time, it was your turn. With his shirt unbuttoned and the t-shirt pulled from his belt, you grabbed the hem of your tank top with both arms, pulling it up over your head and throwing it behind you. 

A groan escaped him when he realized you hadn’t been wearing a bra. Although you wanted him more than anything, you wanted him on your own turns, so when he reached out to caress your breasts, you moved downward, sliding the belt out of its loops. “Sit up,” you commanded, pushing the khaki shirt off his shoulders and grabbing at the cotton of his t-shirt. As soon as the white cotton was pulled from his frame, you licked at his collarbone before pushing him back onto the mattress. 

He was completely at your mercy. As you kissed down his torso, you reveled in the feeling of his hands tangling themselves in your hair. You wanted to take your time, which he both loved and hated. Eventually, you came to hover your mouth at his belt line, breathing heavily just before you wriggled his khaki pants and boxers down his exceedingly long legs.

Spencer nearly followed you up, but you motioned for him to stay, leaning backward and peeling your shorts and panties down your legs. You saw his cock twitch as he watched you intently, spreading your legs for his view. Granted he was now naked, the vision of him in uniform just a memory, but that vision was enough to keep you satisfied for a very long time. 

Once again, you crawled back up his body, kissing the underside of his cock as you came to hover over it. With a moan, you slid him inside you to the hilt, grinding down into his pelvis. “Fuck,” you breathed, grabbing both of his hands for leverage. With precise movements, you pushed off with the help of his hands, slowly moving up and down the length of him. It took every ounce of strength to keep your movements steady, but it was so worth it. His head rolled back, but you wanted his full attention, so you leaned down flush against him and whispered in his ear. “I want you to look down as I ride you.”

A smirk flashed across your face when you heard him grunt in approval. His eyes followed your body upward until you were once again bouncing up and down on his arousal. Grimacing as he tried to stave off his own orgasm, Spencer’s head lolled back again, before popping back up at your instruction.

He was trying so hard to make this last longer and let you keep control, but it was getting increasingly more difficult for him. As you tightened your muscles around him one last time, he lost his composure, grabbing the sides of yours hips and thrusting up into you. “Fuck!” he cried out, burying himself inside you as he came. “Holy, crap.”

Laughing, you collapsed on top of him, completely and totally satisfied. “So,” he started, barely able to breathe, “The uniform didn’t stay on for long, but I’m assuming it worked for you.”

When you turned into him, you snorted - an ugly snort that would have been embarrassing had you not been dating for years. “It so worked. Also, if you ever happen to see the white Navy uniform, I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again.”

Spencer gathered you in his arms, pulling you on top of his sweaty body. “What if you wear the white Navy uniform?”


End file.
